One Promise
by simplyxamazing
Summary: [DH Spoilers] Draco and  Ginny share a brief moment together before the war begins at Hogwarts.


Draco Malfoy sits with his back against the tree beside the lake. Ginny Weasley sits in front of him, her head against his chest.

"The war is coming soon." She whispers. Draco absentmindedly combs his fingers through her hair.

"The war is already here." He states bluntly. Ginny shakes her head.

"I mean to Hogwarts." She clarifies. Draco nods.

"Probably." He says. Ginny traces the Dark Mark on his arm with her index finger.

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" She asks sadly. Draco nods.

"So are you." He says. Ginny sighs.

"You don't have to do this you know." She tells him. Draco kisses the top of her head.

"Yes I do." He tells her. Ginny turns around to face him.

"I guess this is it for us then." She says. Draco looks away.

"I guess so." He says. Neither of them moves, and Ginny contemplates whether or not to say anything.

"You're not leaving." She says finally. Draco smirks.

"Neither are you." He says, and Ginny smiles.

"We're both pretty stubborn." She tells him, and then moves back to her previous position.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" she asks once she's comfortable. Draco shrugs, but doesn't reply. Ginny takes his hand in hers.

"Because I am." It's the first time in the past six months Ginny has expressed her feelings for him, and she mildly hopes he'll express his to her.

"Leave Potter." He tells her, and she smiles because she knows that's his way of telling her he loves her.

"I can't." she replies sadly. Draco drops her hand.

"Why not?" he asks sharply. Ginny frowns.

"Because you're a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley. And because a part of me is still in love with him." She replies.

"It doesn't have to be all or nothing." He tells her. "We could still see each other." Ginny shakes her head.

"I couldn't do that to Harry." She tells him. Draco smirks.

"You're doing it now." He says. Ginny shrugs.

"It's different. We're not together now." She says.

"But you will be after the war is over?" Draco asks, though he already knows the answer. Ginny nods.

"Yes." She states. Draco scowls.

"What if he dies?" he asks. Ginny sighs.

"We still won't be together. You know as well as I do that there's no way it would ever work." She says.

"We knew this was going to happen." Draco says, and Ginny smiles.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible." She tells him. Draco smirks.

"At least you've got one thing right." He says. Ginny closes her eyes.

"Promise me something?" she asks. Draco nods and traces her jaw line with the back of his hand.

"Don't marry someone like me." She says. Draco looks slightly confused.

"Why not?" he asks. Ginny sighs.

"Because then it will give me hope that maybe what we had was real, and that no one can replace me." She tells him softly. Draco shakes his head.

"You're mental." He tells her. Ginny nods.

"Promise me." She pleads. Draco sighs.

"Okay." He says. Ginny turns around and kisses him softly on the lips. She breaks away sadly and looks into his eyes one last time before slowly walking away. Draco watches as her silhouette fades out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**19 years later…**_

Ginny watches as Draco sends his only son on the train bound for Hogwarts. Scorpius is the spitting image of Draco, and Ginny briefly wonders what he would look like with red hair. She catches Draco's eye, and he nods slightly to his right. Ginny looks a little ways passed him and notices his wife. She's taller than Ginny, and a lot darker. Her hair is a dark shade of brown and comes down to her shoulders. She holds her head high in a sort of self arrogance. It reminds Ginny of Draco when he was younger.

Ginny's daughter, Lily, suddenly runs over to her and hugs her leg. Ginny pats her on the head and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I want to go!" Lily whines. Ginny makes a shushing sound, and then whispers,

"I know." She then moves her gaze back to Draco, who is staring at her with an amused expression. She smiles at him before taking Lily's hand and leading her back to Harry. She then takes one last fleeting glance at Draco, and suddenly becomes aware of the huge smile that is spreading across her face.

_He kept his promise._

* * *

_I hope you liked it. review please :)_


End file.
